


To Love a God.

by WishingIHadSocks



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Basically R telling him he's a god, Grantaire pining, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, dont shoot, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingIHadSocks/pseuds/WishingIHadSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjorlas is Apollo, even if he isn't willing to see that he is. Grantaire won't stop telling him so. Poetry fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a God.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is my first Les Mis fanfic, it's also my first poetry one so don't be too mean!  
> I'm obsessed with this pairing and I have a few fics and more poetry set up but I thought I'd see how this goes first.   
> Enjoy.

_ To Love a God.  
_ _ By WishingIHadSocks _

 

I call you a God.   
Apollo.  
You’re not a God you say.

Cold numb lips stained red   
And fingers fumble   
For the bottle, I press against them.

I call you by your true name,  
Apollo.  
You ask me to stop.

You see only red and black  
and the pink of my cheeks.  
You tell me to stop.

If only I could  
Apollo.  
In a day I would stop for you.

Our friends, they whisper  
Like trees in the wind.  
I know what, they think.

You get mad at me.  
Tell me to leave.  
I’m a disgrace.

Freedom you want,  
Freedom from me.  
I shall free the world for you

From the only one  
Who disgraced a god  
Enough for him to leave.

You _are_ a God,  
Apollo.  
At least, a God to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
